Unusual Case
by Ominae
Summary: A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. Mysterious murders are taking place in the Greater Tokyo Area. There's a catch to this. The perpetrators, according to police, do not seem to be human.
1. Mysteries

You're Under Arrest/Taiho Shichauzo: Unusual Case

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All characters of the Resident Evil series are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

A look at Mark Sy's past as a Center and Spriggan agent. Mysterious murders are taking place in the Greater Tokyo Area. There's a catch to this. The perpetrators, according to police, do not seem to be human. Will the National Police Agency be able to unravel this mystery? A crossover story.

Disclaimer: This story will have loads of action since the YUA section does not have action-based fics for a while now, though I'll still try to maintain some comedy. Also, expect this story to have multiple character crossovers.

To rx79guntank: Dan! Hope you don't mind that I name one of the OCs after you, mate...

Chapter 1: Mysteries

2003

Streets of Arakawa, Tokyo, Japan

It was a lonely night for a motorbike cop, patrolling the busy streets of Arakawa on his 2001 Honda VFR800 motorbike.

_Of all times, why do these things have to happen? Maybe because it's the second week of April...  
_

Rumors of a non-human being responsible for the deaths of two police officers in Toshima and Chiyoda wards by claw-like weapons were horrifying that a special order was given to patrolling officers to be extra careful and to pair up with partners all the times during night shift patrols.

"Just my luck." mumbled the motorbike officer. "My partner's staying at home with the flu and I have to patrol by myself until 9:30." His grumbling came to a halt when he spotted a shadowy figure was spotted in a side street that the officer had just entered.

"Halt!" challenged the officer, assuming that it was doing suspicious activity. However, the figure paid no attention to him as it turned around to face the motorbike officer. He noted that it was muscular, not by human standards, and had long arms and claws.

_What the hell? That thing had claws? _"I said halt!" The officer challenged again to no avail when the figure shrieked out loud before it dashed towards the officer and plunged its claws on his chest.

"Aaghh!" shouted the officer, who had grabbed his issued SIG P230 JP pistol, but was not able to fire it since the figure's claws had pierced his chest and stomach, destroying some of his organs.

"Urk!" Blood came out of his mouth forcefully when the figure further drove his claw until it protruded on his back. After the officer showed no signs of life, the figure then removed the officer's corpse from his claw and allowed it to drop dead on the ground with his GSX-R750 motorbike clattering alongside the corpse. Seeing that his work was done, it then let out a loud shriek to celebrate its victory before departing from the said area, leaping off the ground and landing on the rooftop of a house before leaping off to the next.

* * *

Traffic Section, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make." announced the Kachou of Bokuto Station's Traffic Section, standing up from his seat. Alongside him is Detective Tokuno of the station's Criminal Investigation Section.

"Kachou." addressed Saori Saga, who was seated near her desk. "Does this have to do with the recent attacks a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, it does." answered Tokuno. "We've been working with this case for a while after receiving requests for assistance from the other precients. Only this time though, some of the more recent sightings of strange-looking weirdos have resulted in murder. Majority of the earlier analysis into these cases believe that the killers are not... human."

"I'm afraid he's right." Kachou added in to Tokuno's explanation, seeing that some of the female officers were a bit nervous. "3 victims, all officers from other stations, were killed. I've heard that one of them was killed instantly after his head was chopped off." The last few words from Kachou's mouth was so bad that a male officer had to quickly leave the office and head to the toilet in order to barf.

Sighing in frustration, Kachou went back to debrief his staff further. "Headquarters has just informed that they've summoned assistance to help us and the other precients solve this case."

"Ano, Kachou." Miyuki Kobayakawa raised her hand. "Does headquarters know who these people are? I mean, the ones who are going to assist us?"

"We don't have much details on the people that HQ called on for assistance in solving these cases." replied Tokuno. "However..."

* * *

Inside Center Hummer H2, en route to Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Japan

"Hey Mark." asked the front passenger, who was seated next to Mark Sy. "You sure this is a good idea to have us on the case?" The Chinese-Filipino Center Shadow agent, a year after returning to duty from ARCAM's Spriggans, was sent to the country with a partner to back him up.

"Come on, Dan." huffed Mark, driving the Hummer H2. "You know that from almost everyone in the Shadow division that I'm most familiar with almost everyone in the Bokuto Station."

"Right." sighed Dan. Daniel "Dan" Lee, A Center Shadow agent and of Chinese-Malaysian heritage, he had partnered with Mark for a few missions before the latter temporarily resigned his commission to be with the ARCAM Corporation. Before Mark returned, Dan worked solo on a few jobs. "Or maybe you just want to see the ladies of the station." grinned Dan.

"Quit it." Mark glared at his companion. "Anyway, check the MW800 and check the GPS." Dan was about to check the Motorola MW800's custom GPS programming when the logo of the Center appeared with a purple-haired woman on screen with a headset worn over her right ear.

**"Greetings agents!" **MOM's clear face appeared on the screen of the MW800. **"Are you at Bokuto Station already?"**

**"Almost." **replied Mark, who had stopped the H2 due to a stop signal. **"We've been checking our GPS so far and we're just two blocks away."**

**"Good." **MOM nodded her head. **"Once you two are in the station, speak with the chief and anyone who's going to be involved in the case. I want you to emphasize their cooperation in solving this case."**

**"Question." **Dan asked. **"How do we know that these murders are committed by non-humans?"**

**"We had our sources in the various precients in the Arakawa, Chiyoda and Toshima Wards inform us that some witnesses have spotted a strange-looking figure lurk around the corpses of the murdered officers. So far, the fatalities reported are uniformed ones."**

**"Understood." **replied Mark. As soon as MOM's image faded from the MW800's screen, the GPS showed that their vehicle was a block away from their destination.

* * *

Traffic Section, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"However these people that HQ recruited to assist the station are according to the brass," emphasized Tokuno. "specialists. They were told that these two agents can help us get the job done."

"Now everyone." Kachou took over from the debriefing while Tokuno stood aside to stare outside. "I want all of you to give your full cooperation to these two agents. HQ, as I speak, is passing on the information to the other precients with the same guidelines."

"Kachou." Natsumi Tsujimoto too raised a question. "Do we know where the two agents are coming from?"

"Yes." answered Kachou. "They're from the Center."

"The Center?" Kayo Tanaka, a brown-haired ponytailed officer raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of them, Kachou."

"Only the top brass in HQ and some of our fellow officers know about them." Tokuno offered to answer, still looking outside the window and staring at the entrance to the station. "I'm not sure to what extent do Bokuto Station personnel know about them."

"Also," Kachou went to add one more detail into his debriefing. "Kinoshita-keibuho is also coming to the station to provide assistance in the investigation. So I expect all of you to cooperate with her as much as possible."

"Tokuno-san!" Detective Sugihara came inside the Traffic Division office. "Kinoshita-keibuho and the agents have arrived!"

"Did they arrive together?" asked Tokuno.

"No." replied Sugihara. "It seemed that the agents arrived first before Kinoshita-keibuho did."

Suddenly, all the officers in the Traffic Division went to the windows to see Kaoruko Kinoshita's black 2000 Toyota Crown park in the front parking lot next to the station's entrance. 4 minutes later, the white Center Hummer H2 mades its appearance as it slowly entered the station's front entrance.

* * *

Front Parking Lot, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Hey." asked Dan, booting the MW800 to shut down when he saw Kinoshita exit her unmarked Toyota Crown and enter the building. "Who is she?"

"Hm." Mark stared at Kinoshita from the right wing mirror. "That's Assistant Inspector Kinoshita from the Keishicho."

"Her?" Dan used a hitchiker's thumb to show the direction of where she went to. "You mean from Tokyo Metropolitan?"

"The real deal." Mark grinned, shutting the engine down before removing the seat belt. "To be honest, I'd thought it would be impossible to hear about a woman working with them. Guess I was wrong."

"You're probably right." Dan unbuckled his seat belt and zipped up his dark blue windbreaker. "We'd better move. I think we have some guests looking at us."

"Really?" Stepping out of the H2, Mark donned his SO19 ballcap on and zipped his black windbreaker. Glancing a bit on the window from the Traffic Section, Mark manages to catch a glance of a familiar female officer.

"It's her." murmured Mark, fixing his ballcap so as to obstruct their view on seeing his face.

"You ready?" Dan said, waiting for Mark while he was locking the door of the H2.

"Yeah." Mark nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Command Center, Organization Headquarters, Unknown Country

**"Krauser." **began a familiar-looking man, who had been wearing shades while speaking to someone on screen. **"How are things doing in Japan?"**

**"Great, Wesker." **replied the blonde man, who had his maroon beret on. **"The operation to test the new Hunter II models from the old stocks that we've captured on an Umbrella base in the Kanagawa Prefecture was a success. Though we had some problems."**

**"I've heard about that." **Wesker answered. **"It doesn't matter. Continue with the tests. However, I do have a job for you to do with Ada."**

**"I'm listening." **

Wesker smirked upon hearing Krauser's enthusiasm. **"Of course. This job will require your... how should I say, your talent?"**

Krauser did nothing, except to grin even more at Wesker on the LCD screen.

* * *

Traffic Section, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Everyone," began Kachou, showing his staff the two agents who had showed up in the office. Inspector Kinoshita, since she was already known by the station, stood aside and watched as the two agents began to introduce themselves. "I'd like to introduce the two agents that the Center had dispatched to help us solve this latest case." Tokuno had then left to return back to his office.

"Greetings." Dan started the introduction. "We're the agents that the top brass from the Keishicho had summoned." After hearing that line, whispers came among the staff members, some even saying that they were quite young. "Name's Dan. Dan Lee. I'm from Malaysia." He grinned when he took a glance at the ladies of the Traffic Section, whistling softly.

Mark gritted his teeth, seeing Dan trying to make a pass at some of the female officers. _I oughta wring his neck..._

"Anyway." Mark began to introduce himself, pretending that Dan wasn't doing anything. "Names Mark. I'm the main agent in charge of this case." He then slightly bowed in front of them. "I'm looking forward to working with all of you in solving this latest case. That's all. And don't worry about our appearance. We're not everything that you can see right now."

Miyuki, for the entire time, stared at Mark's obstructed form with the SO19 ballcap hiding the view of observing his face. At the same time, she felt her heart pounding fast.

_Masaka... That voice is familiar. Is it him, when he showed up in the station a few years ago? I know that person, but I can't seem to remember who it was._

"Thank you guys." Kachou thanked Mark and Dan for introducing themselves. "All right. I expect everyone's full cooperation when they work with the two agents. Is that clear?"

"Yessir!" The Traffic Section staff members promptly stood up from their seats and acknowledged their chief.

"If you'd excuse us." Mark said to Kachou, excusing him and Dan as they leave the office. Kinoshita later left the office after excusing herself to Kachou.

"Ano, Miyuki." began Yoriko Nikaido, talking to Miyuki when they were all seated. "You were staring at the guy with the cap on. Is their something wrong?"

Miyuki didn't say anything, except to get back at her paperwork. This made Yoriko grin even more at her colleague.

"What's the matter Miyuki?" whispered Yoriko. "Are you into younger guys now? I thought you'd like Nakajima-kun?"

"NO!" Miyuki stood up, shouting. The braided officer suddenly realized that everyone, including Kachou, was wondering what she was trying to point out when they were all staring at her.

"Go..gomen." Miyuki saw, bowing slightly before sitting down on her chair, embarrassed by what she had done. "Darn you, Yoriko." whispered Miyuki. "What were you trying to imply?"

"When I saw you staring at the guy wearing a cap, I was wondering why you were doing it." Yoriko replied by whispering too.

"I don't know." Miyuki shrugged her shoulder. "But I know that voice. He's familiar, but I can't remember from where I've heard him."

"Miyuki-san's right." Aoi Futaba added to support Miyuki's statement. "I've heard his voice too and it was familiar. But I'm not sure where. At least we know that he's a foreigner."

"Ano, Miyuki." Natsumi called her partner's attention. "I think I have an idea."

"You do?" Miyuki faced her partner too.

"I'm not sure." Natsumi scratched her hair. "But I do remember that we've taken on a purse snatcher when he robbed a family visiting Sumida from the Philippines."

"Sempai." Saori called Natsumi's attention. "What did you do back then?"

"Let's just say that Natsumi gave the thief a very valuable lesson in messing around with women." Aoi answered, smiling at her. Saori stared at Natsumi, the latter deciding to get back to her work.

Miyuki stared at the clock, seeing that it was almost their time to go for lunch break.

_I wonder... will I actually know that guy?  
_

* * *

Bokuto Station Cafeteria, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Hey." Dan called up to his comrade.

"Hm..." Mark was busy staring at the outside world, especially on the streets near the precient.

"Are you going to eat something or just stare outside?" Dan stood by with Mark, watching the streets outside.

Mark shook his head and chuckled. "You just go ahead."

"Ah there you are." Turning around, Mark was greeted by Kinoshita herself.

"Kinoshita-keibu, what a surprise." Mark shook the inspector's hand. "I'm quite surprised to see a female inspector from the Keishicho these days. Normally, I'd expect to see a grumpy old man or something."

"Things change." Kinoshita replied. "However, I am surprised that a young agent like you is being sent here to Japan to help us with these murder cases."

"Looks aren't always what they seem to be, Kinoshita-keibu. I can assure you of that."

"Please." Kinoshita smiled at Mark. "Call me Kaoruko. Calling me like that just wants me to assume that you're an officer of the law." Mark saw Dan back on the table with food on hand.

"Excuse me, Kaoruko. I have to go."

* * *

Command Center, Organization Headquarters, Unknown Country

**"Krauser, Ada." **Wesker communicated his two agents via LCD screen again. **"How are the preparations for the upcoming mission?"**

**"Everything's turning out fine." **replied Ada. **"We're working on a plan to get him out of jail. I've heard recently from our sources that he's heading to court for a hearing. Don't know which one."**

**"Just work on the details and get back to me as soon as you can."**

**"Understood, Wesker." **

* * *

Bokuto Station Cafeteria, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"You're not going to eat?" Dan asked, eating down on the lunch offered by the station cafeteria.

"No." Mark shook his head. "Trying to get on a diet."

"If you insist..."

"I see you two are getting acquainted with the station's cafeteria..." Tokuno had arrived in the cafeteria alongside Sugihara.

"Mr. Tokuno." Mark eagerly shook his hand before shaking hands with Sugihara. "Mr. Sugihara."

"I never would have imagined that the brass summoned you youngsters for the upcoming case." Tokuno chuckled. "But I suppose that looks aren't everything now these days."

"You got that right sir." Dan said, having swallowed his food a few minutes ago.

"Are you here for something, Detective?" asked Mark, adjusting his SO19 ballcap.

"Not really." Tokuno shook his head. "Just making sure that we can find you guys. I've heard words from Kinoshita-keibuho that chatter's going on with another dead officer around."

"I see." Mark slowly nodded.

"We'll let you know when we're going out." With that, Tokuno left the cafeteria followed by Sugihara.

"I wonder what surprise will follow next?" huffed Mark, removing his ballcap briefly to scratch it before sensing someone come by.

"Er, I'm done." Dan said quickly, grabbing his tray from the table. "I'll go and liase with the rest of the station personnel." The Malaysian Center agent deposited his tray and left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"May I sit here?" Mark saw that it was Miyuki, who was carrying her lunch on her tray today. Thankfully, the cap's bill was able to hide his face from her.

_Miyuki's English is still good. _"Of course. My partner had just... left."

"Thank you." Once Miyuki sat down in front of him, she began to ask him a question. "I'd like to ask you something."

Mark nodded. "Go ahead."

"You seem familiar with this station." began Miyuki, eyeing the young agent carefully. "Especially with that voice of yours. I know I think I've seen you somewhere, but I want to ask if you have been here before?"

"Yes, I did." Mark replied, interlocking his hands in front of him and calmly answered her. "April 1999. Short visit to Sumida Ward. Purse snatcher near outskirts of Keishicho 7th District Headquarters."

_Natsumi was right. Then, if that's the case... _"Is that..."

Mark smirked and took off his SO19 ballcap. "Nice to see you again, Miyuki." This made her smile a bit.

"Mark." She had some tears exit her eyes. "It is you. You haven't changed."

"Haven't seen you since you and Natsumi took out that purse snatcher. Mom's really grateful to you two." Mark said, smiling. Miyuki nodded, smiling to see the young man who she helped a few years ago.

"Hey, hey!" Yoriko, Aoi and Saori entered the cafeteria, seeing the two inside.

"Well, well!" Yoriko grinned, placing her left index and thumb fingers to hold her glasses. "It looks like my thoughts are true. Miyuki-san is into younger guys now."

"It's not true." Miyuki said, gritting her teeth.

"Mark-san." greeted Aoi. "It's nice to see you again since the purse snatching incident with your mom."

"Ohayo!" Mark said, greeting her in Japanese. "Seems that you're sticking with that disguise."

"Ano..." Aoi said, sweating a bit. "How did you..."

"Not surprised when I overheard some of the station personnel before about your... looks." Mark grinned. "Besides, doesn't matter how you look. It's on how you get the job done." Aoi nodded, smiling again.

"Are you studying Japanese?" Aoi asked. Mark shook his head.

"Nah." Mark replied. "I already have some good senseis for that, Aoi-san."

"Hey!" Yoriko glared right into Mark's face. "Did you forget about me?"

"Yoriko-sempai." Saori advised. "It's not nice to do that."

Mark sighed and faced Yoriko. "I still remember you, Ms. Gossip lady." Yoriko laughed a bit when she heard him scorn her. "And stop spreading rumors about me and her. We're just friends."

"Right..." snickered Yoriko. "As I'm keeping my eyes on you and Ken, Miyuki. I'm doing the same with you and him." She pointed to Mark, who only placed his hand on his head to keep his frustration from boiling over.

"Hey Mark!" Dan rushed back into the cafeteria with some news. "I've gotten word about the latest murder. It's in an alley near the Tokyo Memorial Hall."

"All right." Mark stood up before facing Miyuki. "Miyuki?"

"I'm coming too." Miyuki said, standing up from her seat with her lunch half done. "I'll get Natsumi to come along."

* * *

Alley near Tokyo Irei-do (Memorial Hall), Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Hey, you look familiar..." said Ken, seeing Mark and Dan leave their Center-issued Hummer H2 alongside Natsumi and Miyuki towards the cordoned alley.

"It's me, Ken." Mark lifted his SO19 ballcap to show his face. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Ken smiled. "The one when Natsumi pounded on the thief that stole your mom's purse."

"Yep." Mark gave him the thumbs up. "But right now, I'm on official business."

"Hey, Mark." asked Dan, scratching his head. "Is this the place?"

"Excuse me." A male officer from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police's Identification Division, wearing his blue uniform alongside his blue cap, addressed Dan and Mark in English from behind the police tape. "Civilians are not allowed to cross here."

"Sumimasen." Mark said in Japanese. "Sentaa no eejiento des." He and Dan showed their Center identification cards to the Identification Division officer, who was startled by Mark's fluent Japanese. Miyuki, Natsumi and Ken noted that their ID cards said that the two teens had the SHADOW designation written.

"Hai." stammered the officer. "We need you to inspect the corpse." He then pulled the police tape so as to let the two Center agents get inside the cordoned alley. Miyuki and Natsumi accompanied them while Ken stayed outside to monitor civilian traffic.

When the four saw the blanket covering the corpse, the Identification officer lifted it partially for them to see the gruesome sight. The victim was cut in half, his left hand still clutching his SIG P230 JP pistol.

Miyuki and Natsumi felt like barfing and Dan began to sweat heavily. Mark was the only calm agent as he checked the pistol to see that it had been fired recently.

"His ID?" asked Mark, watching another Identification officer hand in the victim's badge and wallet.

_Name's Eiji Takashige. Rank of Sergeant. _Mark studied the ID card before handing it back to the Identification officer.

"Hey." Dan called out to his comrade. "I've spotted some strange footprints and some weird stuff out in the alley back there." Dan pointed the direction to Mark after examining the corpse.

"All right." Mark began. "Call MOM and inform her to get forensic experts to search this alley. This may be our lead to search for who or what was responsible for killing these officers."

"Sir." insisted the Identification Division officer in charge of surveying the area. "I don't think you should..."

"Our team's much more experienced in handling..." countered Dan, before eying the officer's corpse beside him. "things like this. We're really sure that a human didn't do this."

"How do you know?" asked the officer. "You're not forensic experts or anything."

"True." Mark offered to support Dan. "But from the wound gash itself, it wasn't a melee weapon since it would only leave a wound mark, unless a strong person would wield a sword like this."

* * *

Watching the scene from the roof of a nearby building, a person garbed in a dark purple Shinobi Shozoku covering his body and head. His ninjaken and scabbard were tied to his waist. On his uniform was the yellow star emblem on the right side of his chest.

_It seems that the situation's getting worse. But I am fortunate to see my student is doing well. It's sad to say that I can't see him since I have to leave for now. He might spot me..._

Calling on his Bushinryu ninjitsu skills, he teleported out of the area without anyone seeing him. The only clue to his presence was gray smoke that lingered on his former spot. But that too became useless as the smoke dissipated into the air.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Getting Deep

You're Under Arrest/Taiho Shichauzo: Unusual Case 

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN and TBS. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All characters of Captain Commando, the Resident Evil and Street Fighter series are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The mystery goes on as the deaths of officers continue to pile up with no clues in sight. Even with the arrival of the Center's specialized SHADOW agents, the mystery gets into more confusion as some confirmation has shown that humans are not responsible for killing police officers in the Greater Tokyo Area. What will happen next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Getting Deep

Inside Center Hummer H2, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Is this an anonymous tip or some kind of joke?" grunted Mark, who was driving the Hummer H2 towards a site informed by MOM over their Omega Watches aka O-Watches.

"No way. The communications over my O-Watch was way better than the modified U-Watches that we were issued with when the first SHADOW agents like us graduated a few years ago." replied Dan, getting the GPS program to run.

"According to the tip we got," began Dan, who programmed the GPS to show their destination aside. "the site that the tipster mentioned to us was that it happened to be an underground Umbrella research center. From satellite imagery, the site also happens to be using an Umbrella R&D office as a front."

"Alright." Mark nodded. "Check and see if a clear path's on for us. We need to get there on time."

* * *

Perimeter, Umbrella Research & Development Office, Taihei, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan 

Having the blocks near the Umbrella Research & Development Office cordoned off by the police was helpful enough for them to get through. After the two Center SHADOW agents showed their IDs to police officers guarding the outskirts of the cordoned street block, they were guided to park their vehicle near some parked squad cars and a police bus.

"Mark-san! Dan-san!" Mark and Dan were greeted by Saori and her partner, Ruriko Kaneko. The two had been busy in rerouting traffic around the corodoned street block.

"Hey girls!" Dan greeted. "Something up?"

"Yes." nodded Saori. "The streets have been completely cordoned off civilians. All that's left are police, fire services and emergency crews."

"I see." Mark replied, digesting the information that he was told by Saori.

"Greetings agents." The two SHADOW agents were greeted by MOM, who had shown up in the vicinity with her trademark white coat and pants alongside her headset on her right ear.

"MOM." Mark greeted his superior. "What's the situation?"

"After the Tokyo Metropolitan Police had received word of a hidden Umbrella facility, we've sprung into action and I had teams from the Special Reaction Squad cooperate with the Special Assault Team's Tokyo branch to raid the office."

"Was anything uncovered?" asked Dan, checking the time on his O-Watch.

"We've detained several of the office's employees and guards. Though one of our SRS men was nearly wounded when an armed guard tried to resist, but he was killed by an SAT operator." answered MOM. "We've interrogated one of the office's scientists on its R&D branch and he was very cooperative. He informed us that the office has a hidden complex underground."

"A hidden complex?" Mark was startled to hear about it. "Isn't that the reason why Raccoon was destroyed by the US Military?"

"Yes, regretfully." said MOM. Saori shivered and told Ruriko silently about the former city in the United States destroyed in an air strike.

"Masaka." Ruriko whispered. "Why would the US Air Force do that?"

"I don't know." Saori whispered back.

"So what's the gameplan for this complex?" asked Dan. "Are we going to raid it?"

MOM nodded. "We've got teams in position already. Check your O-Watches. I've asked the SRS's assault planners to give you boys the plans on your watches. They should help."

"Dan." Mark said. The Malaysian SHADOW operative activated the O-Watches hologram viewer that enabled the two agents to analyze the plans.

"Sugoi." Ruriko couldn't believe how high-tech the O-Watches were. "I wish I could be an agent like them."

"Three floors. Not bad for a typical underground lab belonging to the growing defunct Umbrella." commented Mark, studying the hologram blueprints.

"Don't forget that the Center has been working hard to totally shut down all Umbrella facilities after what happened back in Raccoon City. Try to remember that later." said MOM, showing her authoritative tone.

"Understood!" said Mark and Dan in unison.

"You two better get your gear ready." said MOM, walking back to the Center's mobile command post. "Assault's going to be in 5 minutes."

* * *

"Already tooled up, Dan." 

"Ready and waiting, Mark."

The two agents were already armed to raid the hidden Umbrella complex. Dan had donned a black Blackhawk Omega Tactical Cross Draw Vest over his civilian clothes. He then armed himself with a IZHMASH PP-19 Bizon submachine gun, chambered in 7.62 x 25 mm Soviet pistol ammo, and a Para Ordnance P14-45 pistol. As for Mark, he had decked himself with a Marom Dolphin Israeli Defense Forces (IDF) Reconnaisance Vest modified to have the main rear pouch and other non-magazine pouches removed. Strapped on his waist was a black Blackhawk BDU belt with a Safariland 6004 SLS Tactical Holster. Armed with a Heckler and Koch (HK) MP7A1 submachine gun and an FN Five-Seven pistol, he and Dan were ready for action.

"Okay." Mark then closed the trunk cover of their Hummer H2 after outfitting themselves with their gear. Zipping up the collar of his prototype Armored Machine Suit after putting on his gloves, the artificial muscles were activated without bulging his clothes.

_I'll have to thank Mayzel. _Flexing his hands, he then saw Miyuki and Natsumi were directing traffic alongside Yoriko and Aoi. Mark noticed that Kachou was inside the makeshift Bokuto Police Station tent, commanding traffic efforts from around the cordoned block surrounding the Umbrella R&D office.

"There you are." Kachou called out Mark's attention. "I need to speak to you before you and your colleagues start raiding the Umbrella office further."

"Kachou..." Mark acknowledged him. "I thought that my superior said that the Center would handle this."

"Of course." Kachou nodded. "However, there is something that you should know." With that, Kachou summoned Miyuki from her post to the tent. "Kobayakawa-junsa a while ago made a request to work with your colleagues. After all, computers is one of her specialties."

"But Kachou!" insisted Mark, hollering out his objection while Miyuki watched the young man shout at her chief. "We've already said that the rest of this raid would totally be left in the Center's hands."

"Daijobu, Mark-kun." Miyuki insisted, placing her hand on his left hand. Her touch simply made Mark seize shouting and listen instead to her. "I'm going to assist your colleagues in communications. Your superior has already cleared it a few minutes ago."

Musing on what Miyuki had said, the Filipino Center agent finally gave in. _Fine. Just because she said it to me so nicely... _"All right, all right. I just hope you'll stick there."

"Mark, there you are." Dan came running with a group of heavily armed SRS operatives with HK G36K assault rifles, some with mounted with HK AG36 grenade launcher, and were wearing an all-black uniform, including black PASGT helmet, vests and uniforms. "We're about to start the assault." He then handed him a Sentry earpiece with a Motorola SP50 two-way radio.

"Better get ready."

* * *

Eyeing the entire event from the roof of a building adjacent to the Umbrella R&D office was a ninja, dressed in light blue Shinobi Shozoku. His ninjaken was strapped on his back with his neko-te handclaw strapped on his left hand. 

"So." smirked the ninja. "Sho's bozu is in the center of this crisis hm? Looks like I'll be able to have a one-on-one conversation with him later."

* * *

Center Mobile Communications Center, near outskirts of Umbrella Research & Development Office, Taihei, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan 

Miyuki, with several Center SRS communications and electronics specialists, were running visual surveillance inside the complex after "gaining control" of the complex's security systems, doubling that with Miyuki and the other specialists studying the complex's building plan after learning how to use the Center's computer systems. Her job would set to liase contact between the SAT and the SRS.

**"SAT Alpha Team, this is base. Do you copy?" **Miyuki said on her headset, contacting SAT operators being held on standby.

**"This is Alpha leader." **replied the SAT Alpha leader. **"We're about to receive confirmation to support SRS teams..."**

**"Shit!" **yelled someone on the line. **"Damn! These Umbrella guys sure have some armed resistance? How'd they get in here? Hey, are we getting reinforcements from the SAT?"**

**"Dan!" **yelled Mark. Miyuki heard his frantic voice. **"Cover me!"**

**"Fire!" **Dan shouted. Electronic specialists were now viewing Dan firing his IZHMASH PP-19 Bizon submachine gun alongside several of the Center's SRS tactical units at the heavily armed men inside on the monitors. Moments inside, an SRS operative fired his HK AG36 at the attackers, killing several of them.

**"Don't fire recklessly!" **Mark scolded the SRS operator who fired the AG36. **"We've got strange uglies in the statis chambers and I don't want any more casualties than we're getting so far." **Facing a squad of the same armed men that assaulted the two SHADOW agents and their SRS teams, Mark fired his HK MP7A1 at them after positioning the weapon's stock on his left shoulder.

**"Floor 2 cleared." **Mark went on his Sentry earpiece.

**"And I thought we wouldn't see any hostiles after clearing the first floor." **muttered an SRS operator on the line.

**"All right guys!" **MOM said on her headset. **"Get the SAT to secure the first two floors. Mark, Dan. Lead the assault on the third floor. And make sure that you don't hit anything that houses an Umbrella creature."**

_A creature... _Miyuki shivered. Being used to scientific explanation on how things are in the world, the police officer had a fear of anything that are explained by paranormal, supernatural or any method that can be used over science.

**"Understood." **Dan's voice was heard on Miyuki's headset. **"Proceeding to clear third floor."  
**

* * *

Alone in a dark library, a woman in her middle '20s with a yellow scarf and red gown was alone studying tarot cards on a wooden table. The only lights in the room were those from 2 candelabras. 

"Hmmm..." The woman took one of her cards and grinned. "It looks like someone's future will be dark for a while." Twirling the card on her left hand, she grinned before placing it back on the table while taking another card.

"Apparently, the boy is going to encounter with an old friend sooner or later." Humming to herself, she watched the second card burn in her hand with her internal energy, eyeing the burning card until it turned to ash without hurting her hand. "It may be best if I head there for a little visit."

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan 

"You think the plan is going to be okay?" asked Ada, who was walking with Krauser on a busy Tokyo street.

"Of course." grinned Krauser. "The plan to get him out after that court hearing tomorrow would be a blast. I even heard from Wesker himself that he might come along for the ride."

Ada nodded. "But you look like that you have something else in mind."

Krauser grinned even more after hearing Ada's statement.

"Exactly, my dear. In fact, we're going to meet up soon with an old friend of ours."

* * *

Perimeter, Umbrella Research & Development Office, Taihei, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan 

"What a day's work." muttered Mark, removing his SO19 ballcap to rub his black hair after leaving the Umbrella R&D office. "Center must have been working hard on closing Umbrella's hidden bases."

"Yeah, I agree." Dan said, standing near him while watching SRS and SAT personnel exit the office while uniformed patrolmen were guarding the outskirts of the cordoned area.

"Nice work, guys." MOM said, who was with Kachou.

"I must say," remarked Kachou. "I'm pretty impressed with the way you boys handled the situations."

"Thanks." replied Mark. "It's in our line of work. We're specialists."

"We're going to study those creatures back at HQ to see how much of the virus was inside, as well as to anaylze it." said MOM after Kachou left them alone to go back to the Bokuto station tent.

"Hopefully we can find out if those things were responsible for killing the cops a few days ago." began Dan, seeing the female officers nearby.

"I better leave you guys alone." MOM told her two SHADOW agents. "Continue to work with Bokuto in finding out who is responsible for these murders."

"Understood." Mark and Dan said in unison. When the former saw Miyuki standing by with Natsumi and the others, he decided to approach her since she appears to be shaken.

"Miyuki." Mark called out to her. "You okay? You're shaking." Miyuki just nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

"Did you see that?" asked a blonde-haired man, who was walking with some companions, including a man with black hair and a red headband when they passed by the cordoned street block. 

"You're right, Ken." mused the red headbanded man. "Looks like a raid."

"I agree. Ryu." replied Ken. "Isn't that Umbrella?" Ken stared at the Umbrella logo on the building.

"It seem so." said a man with a ninja gi. "And I feel someone there has the spirit of the Bushin."

"Are you sure, Guy?" asked his blonde-haired companion, who was next to Guy. Unlike Guy, she wore a kunoichi gi on with a brown windbreaker worn over it.

"Positive, Maki." Guy nodded. "I can sense it."

"Hey Ken." said the blonde woman next to Ken. "Didn't the news say that Umbrella had a hand in the Raccoon City crisis back in 1998?"

"All over the news, Eliza." commented Ryu. "Even on CNN." Eliza eyed the two SHADOW agents speaking with some of the female Bokuto station officers near the Hummer H2.

"Ken." Eliza tapped his shoulder with her left index finger. "Isn't that Mark over there?"

"Mark. You mean Mark Sy?" Ken asked. Eliza nodded.

"I'm not sure." insisted Guy. "Though I could feel his Bushin somewhere there in the cordoned area."

"Didn't you and Maki tutor him in martial arts after the local tournaments there were over?" asked Ryu.

"Yes." Maki replied. "I still remember that time when his parents said he was interested in learning the arts."

"I have to admit that it wasn't an easy decision to make since I don't usually teach others on Bushinryu Ninjitsu, especially the skills that I learned from Master Zeku." admitted Guy, scratching his head.

"Well," Ken stared at his wristwatch. "We better head back to the hotel. It's almost time for dinner."

"Why don't you guys come with us?" invited Eliza. "We do need some company."

"Why not?" Guy nodded. "I was about to be hungry."

* * *

"Mark-san. You were great back there during the raid. Miyuki just told me about it." said Natsumi, smiling at the young agent. She and some of the Bokuto station officers were done with their work in maintaining traffic before the raid started. 

"Things like this is like cakework for me." Mark replied, acting like it was nothing.

"Demo," came in Aoi. "this R&D office did have a hidden complex where they stored other _things _from the public. That is strange."

"Strange is nothing." Dan answered Aoi's thoughts. "We've investigated the Raccoon City incident and found out that Umbrella had a network on underground bases. In fact, one of them included a base under the Raccoon City Hospital."

"Umbrella seems to be very sneaky." said Tokuno, who spoke with some of the officers on site a while ago. "But as like Dan said, we better be on our guard."

"Tokuno-san." Sugihara called for him. "You're being called."

"I gotta go again." Tokuno took his leave. "I'll see you all later back in the station."

"Right!" said the Bokuto officers in unison. Mark and Dan were ready to drive off their Center Hummer H2 when the former found a piece of paper on the windshield wipers.

"What the hell is this?" whispered Mark. Unfolding the papers after getting inside the H2, Mark found that the note was written in English.

_If you want to learn about the mystery behind these murders, come to the Kinshicho Park at 10 PM. _

_Come alone._

_A friend._

_Who the hell wrote this note? And he sounded urgent too... _Mark studied the note before folding it and placing it on his vest pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Dan asked, waiting for Mark to start the SUV.

"Nothing." Mark shook his head. "Let's head back to Bokuto. MOM told me that we need to debrief them."

* * *

Outskirts of Kinshicho Park, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan 

"Here it is. The Kinshicho Park."

Traveling on a 2003 BMW R1200GS motorbike, Mark took off his BMW Sport Integral helmet and stored on the helmet bag placed at the bike's rear.

Unzipping his black Nike windbreaker, Mark checked to see if he had his Sig Sauer SP2022 pistol holstered on his Desantis Patriot Shoulder Rig. "Yep, all set."

Entering the Kinshicho Park, the agent felt a psychic sensation that he may not be alone.

_Who else is in the park? Are the girls here too?_

* * *

Seated down on the park's empty benches, Mark looked around to see that the park had been abadoned in the night. 

"No surprise." grinned Mark, looking around the darkness in the park. "Most of the people were spooked by the murders that they decided not to go here." He was lucky to have his gloves on and zipped to his Armored Machine Suit since the night breeze was a bit cold.

_Speaking of which, he's here. Better announce my presence. _"Come on, now. No need to be shy. Show yourself."

In minutes, a shadowy figure emerged from on top of one of the trees in the park near Mark's bench.

"Ha ha! Quite perceptive of you to know my location."

A ninja came down from the branches. Donned in the same light blue Shinobi Shozoku and armed with the same neko-te he wore a while ago, he smirked under his mask. "I see that you've found my presence."

"Geki. The ninja who competed in the first World Warrior tournament before returning back to seclusion." Mark grinned, studying the masked ninja. "Why are you out this time?"

"I have some information regarding the mysterious attacks in Tokyo." This comment brought the agent's full attention.

"Go on."

"I also have some information that can be a key in helping you resolve this case. However..."

Mark sighed. "I had a feeling that you had a condition."

"Yes." Geki drew out his ninjaken and placed himself in a combat stance. "I am willing to yield it to you if you fight me."

"Fine by me." Cracking his knuckle, he zipped up the collar of his prototype Armored Machine Suit, ready to fight.

* * *

_Is it just me or am I really seeing Mark there fighting someone?_

Kaoruko Kinoshita, wearing civilian clothes, was passing by the Kinshicho Park when she caught the glimpse of Mark conversing with a stranger before engaging in a fight. She didn't know that there were others who wanted to peek at the stranger speaking with the Center agent.

"Kinoshita-keibu." Someone whispered. Kaoruko turned her back to see it was Miyuki in civilian clothes too.

"Are you alone?" Kaoruko whispered back. Miyuki nodded. "Good. Now agent Mark's up there, apparently fighting someone."

"Is he alone?" Miyuki asked, watching the ninja and Center agent clash with their hands and feet.

"Afraid so." Kaoruko replied. "Only thing we can do is to wait. Not much people around since those murders occured a few days ago."

* * *

"I must say, you're pretty impressive." 

Dashing left and right, Geki hurled several shurikens at Mark. At the same level, he too teleported out of the shuriken's way so as to avoid being hit for the past 4 minutes.

"You seem to have ninjitsu training too. Impressive for a gaijin." Geki thrusted his neko-te claw at the SHADOW agent, who nimble dodged left and right to avoid being slashed.

"You're impressive too. For a ninja who was the first one to fight in the 1st World Warrior tournament." Blocking Geki's left arm with his right arm, Mark executed a triple roundhouse kick combo, hitting the side of his head.

"Better watch your mouth, ninja." Mark got himself into a Renoji Dachi (L Stance). "This gaijin here been fightin' all over the globe against bastards like you."

"So my sources are right." Geki commented, getting up after collapsing on the ground. "Rumors have said that you worked for someone else prior to your current job."

"Those words aren't needed." Mark dashed to his opponent. "I want the information about the murders." Mark's left hand channeled a certain amount of ki before punching him in the chest. Geki grunted when he felt electrical-like charges on his body. "And I have to, I'll beat it out of you..."

"Try again!" Leaping into the air, Geki fired three shurikens with one volley after another. Some of the shurikens had missed their target, but the majority of them were heading straight on for its target. Geki grinned until he saw what happened to the shurikens.

"Don't mess with a psychic!" smirked Mark. The hurled shurikens stopped after nearing its target and instead, were sent back towards Geki. He was able to dodge them, but 3 of them make light wounds on his arms and waist.

"Ack!" Geki then landed on his feet, but had minor injuries sustained from the shurikens hurled back by Mark's psychic strength.

"I don't believe it." Geki murmured, seeing that his opponent was not injured.

"That, my friend is called the Space Continuum Twist." Mark snapped his fingers. "I can toss back any projectile you've got ready for me."

Getting back to the fight, Geki attempted to stab him with his neko-te when Mark countered it by grabbing his left arm and used the strength of his Armored Machine Suit to snap the claws off before using a Mawashi geri kick, striking him on his chest.

"Damn you, boya!" Geki charged and drew out his ninjaken, perfectly placing the blade at the center of his chest before executing a foot sweep.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Miyuki whispered, seeing as to what happened to Mark. _Is he dead?_

"Dammit..." Kaoruko wanted to act and apprehend the ninja, though something remarkable happened.

* * *

"Masaka..." Geki watched as the "corpse" disappared before his eyes. 

"Surprised?" Geki turned around to see Mark, still breathing. "Another benefit of combined ninjitsu and psychic training, of course."

"I was right." Geki, replacing his ninjaken, traded blows with Mark again. "That's one of Bushinryu's specialties!"

"So you knew were I studied it, eh?" Mark smirked again. Geki did a Mawashi geri kick, hitting his head before doing a Back kick after rendering himself invisible. In retaliation, Mark decided to execute an uppercut with a strong side kick and an elbow strike to the chin.

"Your invisibility doesn't work on me! I can sense where you are!" Mark then thrusted another side kick and a hook punch, making the ninja collapse after his invisibility wore off before someone bellowed out loudly.

"Stop this foolishness at once!"

The two turned to the side to see a man dressed in Shinobi Shozoku garb. Unlike Geki, he had a dark purple one with a star emblem on his chest.

"Master." Mark slightly bowed to acknowledge the man.

"Sho of the Commandos Team." Geki was not that pleased to see him. "I was right then. This gaijin was trained by you. I've seen some of his fighting skills were based on the Bushinryu."

"Geki." Sho glared at him. "That's enough. What pleasure do you seek by harming him?"

"Nothing." Geki shook his head. "I am merely testing him to see if he is worthy to pass the information I've received on."

Sho eyed his student. "I do not condone you attacking him head-on Mark. You should know that."

"A thousand pardons master." Mark bowed deeper with his back bent to Sho. "But I had no choice since the information Geki had may be vital to my investigation regarding the murders in Tokyo."

"I understand." Sho nodded before facing Geki. "I believe my student has won this match. Hand the information that you've kept from him."

"I know that." Geki eyed Mark carefully before saying, "Do you know the name Tadashi Emoto?"

* * *

"Emoto?" Kaoruko whispered. "What does that mean?" 

"Keibu?" Miyuki whispered to her. "What does he have to do with the murders?"

"I don't know." Kaoruko replied. "But we better leave before we're spotted." Together, the two off-duty officers left the outskirts of the park without being found.

* * *

"Hm?" Mark hastily drew out his Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistol. "I sense intruders outside." Gripping his sidearm in a Weaver stance, he had the weapon in a non-combat stance when Sho advised him not to worry. 

"Don't worry." advised Sho. "I've caught a glimpse of them. They're the police officers from Bokuto Station. They're not here for trouble."

"Arigato, Master." Mark holstered his pistol inside his jacket. "So what about Emoto, Geki?"

"I've heard some rumor going around that someone plans to free him." Geki narrated. "Around tomorrow in a possible surprise attack."

"Anything else?"

Geki shook his head. "I don't know the rest of the details."

"I think it's about time we leave." Sho told the other ninja. "Our prolonged presence may not be... desired."

"I'm leaving anyway." Geki ranted. "I've told you all I know. I'll meet you again soon." Geki jumped up into the tree branches above him, disappearing into the night.

"Well." Sho faced his ex-student. "I have to leave too and meet with the others."

"Master." Mark asked Sho. "Is the team here because of the case?" Sho nodded. "I see."

"It's late." Sho said. "We'll meet up again." Sho teleported, leaving the tired Center agent alone in the park.

_That is strange... _Staring into the lights that lingered in the street lamps on the deserted streets of Sumida ward, Mark asked himself one question.

"What does the name Tadashi Emoto have to do with this?"

Chapter 2 END

PS - That's it for now. I'll try to add a gunfight or two in the upcoming chapters. Hope this ninja vs teen agent/psychic was good.

Also, I'll need to come up with the abbreviation of SHADOW. I've got one already, but I can't figure on the W part. See ya!


	3. Perspective

You're Under Arrest/Taiho Shichauzo: Unusual Case

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, TBS, Pioneer LDC and TV Asahi. All characters of Jirashin are under the copyright of Tsutomu Takahashi. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. Cameo apperance of Marty (Williams) belongs to Martin Seamus McFly. All other characters are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

The joint forces of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and the Center had raided a secret Umbrella complex after an anonymous tip had told the former of its presence. Center SHADOW agent Mark Sy had fought the elusive ninja Geki, while secretly being watched by off-duty officers Kaoruko Kinoshita and Miyuki Kobayakawa. Was Geki correct when he said that ex-Detective Tadashi Emoto was really involved with the strange serial murders in Greater Tokyo or is this merely a ploy for another plot? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: Perspective

Entrance, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Ohayo!" Saori greeted the two agents after they had parked their Hummer H2 in the parking lot adjacent to the station's entrance.

"Ohayo, Saori!" Mark greeted back. _Saori Saga, the recent recruit to Bokuto Station after getting into complications with the law._

"Are the other officers in there?" asked Dan, as he and Mark were being lead to the briefing room.

Saori nodded. "Only those who were called though."

* * *

Briefing Room, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Kinoshita-keibu." Saori announced her presence. "The two agents are already here."

"Arigato, Saga-junsa." Kaoruko thanked the young officer for escorting Mark and Dan in the briefing room. "Have a seat, boys."

With Mark and Dan seated in front of Miyuki, Natsumi and Saori, their seat was then occupied by Detective Tokuno and Sugihara.

"Hello, boys." Tokuno greeted the two Center agents. "Glad you two are here for the debriefing. We could use your input."

"We'll try what we can." Dan replied, nodding his head.

"All right." began Kachou, who stood up after seeing Aoi and Yoriko had already entered the room. "Let's begin with the debriefing."

Saori stood up from her seat and debriefed her colleagues on yesterday's situations from her report. "Yesterday at 6:00 PM, we've received a anonymous tip from an unknown caller who said that the Umbrella R&D office in the Sumida Ward has been housing an underground base illegally for a number of years. The caller's voice was a male, but was synthetic in order to hide his identity."

"After cordoning the said area," Aoi then stood up and read his report after Saori sat down. "we were able to detain most of the office's employees. Surprisingly, the office also had a number of armed guards. But they gave in without resisting with the exception of a single guard killed by an SAT operative."

Ryosuke Arisugawa, a 24-year old newcomer into the station's Criminal Investigation Section, was next to present his report when he stood up from his seat after Aoi took his seat.

"We've managed to ID some of the dead gunmen inside the hidden research center after contacting our Interpol representatives in the Keishicho. Interpol has given some of their identities so far since several others inside are needed to be identified as well. They appear to be foreign mercenaries with one of them having Japanese nationality."

"Arigato, Arisugawa-tantei." Kaoruko thanked Ryosuke before another man stood up next to Ryosuke. "You have something to add, Okabayashi-tantei?"

"Hai." replied Shunsuke Okabayashi, a detective in Bokuto Station's Security Division, was next to give details in the debriefing. "According to initial investigation on the facility, it's believed to be constructed back in '97. I don't have further details yet." Leafing through another page, Shunsuke continued to add more details. "As for the dead mercenaries, most of them have entered Japan two weeks ago, some on fake passports. We're running a check to see if we can find out where they got the fake passports. As for the dead mercenary with Japanese nationality, we're doing a background check. The name we got on him was Kirachi Minami, ex-JGSDF from the 1st Airborne Brigade. Formerly served in East Timor and Golan Heights in UN Peacekeeping missions before resigning."

"Seems like these guys were Umbrella Special Forces Unit operatives." Dan said to answer some of the officer's mingling questions about the dead mercenaries. "Mostly do wetworks for Umbrella."

"I see." replied Kachou. "Then they appear to be heavily armed, most especially for a black ops unit."

"Of course..." Kaoruko added. "We'd like to ask you two for your thoughts about this situation." _Why do I get the feeling that I'm waltzing on memory lane?_

"I can give a few thoughts." Mark replied, waving his hand like he knew the subject. "One theory is that an ex-Umbrella employee decided to go honest and tell us about that place. Two, Umbrella was desperate to get above the authorities and lured us in in order to maximize casualties. But..."

"Is there something else?" Kachou asked. All the other officers eyed Mark, scratching his head after taking off his ballcap.

"This is only a gut feeling that I've had so far." explained Mark. "But I have a feeling that someone is manipulating the events here so as to blame Umbrella. Think about it. The American government has begun the lead to dismantle the company by making arrests on its employees and freezing its assets in the US."

"That would be true." replied Kaoruko. "After the Raccoon City disaster, almost all national governments have begun law enforcement activites against them. So your theory would be right, Mark."

"I agree here." added Kachou. "So if this is the case, then that means it has to be someone who knows a lot about the company itself."

"All right." Kaoruko stood up from her seat. "We'll need to gather more evidence to determine if Umbrella or someone else is responsible for these murders. For now, everyone's dismissed."

* * *

Corridor, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"A word with you, Mark." Kaoruko said after being the last to leave the briefing room.

"Yes?" Mark gestured to Dan to go on ahead.

"I have to ask you something..." Kaoruko began to trail off.

"Is it about the park?" Mark asked. He smirked then Kaoruko blushed a bit. "I understand. Don't worry about it..."

"What were you doing there last night?" Kaoruko asked him. "It's too dangerous, especially if you're a specialist as Detective Tokuno says you are..."

"What I was doing in the park is my business." insisted the SHADOW operative and sighed. "The Center doesn't need to answer to the police, the military or any law enforcement, military or intelligence agency."

"Mark!" Dan hollered from the end of the hallway. "We've got a call."

"I have to go. Excuse me." Mark did a "I'm sorry" gesture by raising his right hand sidewards while facing the stunned Assistant Inspector before leaving.

"Kinoshita-keibu." Aoi asked, strolling by her with some folders under his left arm. "What was that about?"

Kaoruko shook her head. "It was nothing."

* * *

Apartment Building, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Here we are." Dan parked the H2 in a curb a few meters away from the apartment building. "I've got a call from MOM saying that we need to search an apartment room here. Cops have given the go ahead."

"Great." Mark got out of his H2, SO19 ballcap already worn. "Java's here?"

"Hey, Mark." greeted the ex-caveman. "MOM said I come."

"Good to see you, big guy." Mark and Java gave each other high fives.

"Come on." Dan said after locking the H2. "The landlord told police that one of the supposed men linking to the Umbrella complex has an apartment. Our job's to search it and find relevant information related to the murders."

* * *

Room 100, Apartment Building, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

The three Center operatives busted into the quiet apartment building, seeing no signs of any occupants.

"No one here." Dan said, holstering his Para Ordnance P14-45 pistol on his Desantis Patriot Shoulder Rig.

"Appears to be." Mark said, gripping his Sig Sauer SP 2022 pistol. "Let's search the place. I'll take the kitchen. Java, take the bedrooms. Dan, take the living room and the office. There should be some information."

* * *

"Nothing here." Mark mumbled. "Kitchen seems fine."

"Java find nothing." Java yelled from the bedroom area. "Just some papers."

"Hold onto it! I'm coming." Mark replied, on the way to see him when he heard Dan's voice calling for help from the living room area.

"Dan!" When the two Center agents entered the room, he saw Dan was being attacked by another person on the ground. The assailant had a Caucasian look with blonde hair.

"Okay!" Mark pointed his Sig Sauer SP 2022 at the assailant's head. "Freeze! SHADOW agent."

"SHADOW agent?" murmured the assailant, raising his hands up. "Hey, hey. Don't shoot! I'm from WOOHP!"

* * *

Inside Bokuto Police Honda Today, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Ano, Miyuki?" Natsumi asked Miyuki. "What did you think of the theory coming from Mark?"

"From Mark? Miyuki replied. "I think he has some points in there. But we'll need substantial evidence before we can come into further conclusion."

Natsumi leaned back on her seat. "I don't know. For one thing, Mark seems to be telling the truth." _It's a good thing that this case isn't done during Hanami._

"Don't worry about that for now." Miyuki smiled. "Let's concentrate on our patrol for now."

* * *

Lobby, Apartment Building, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Hey, what is WOOHP anyway?" asked Dan, seated in the lobby with Java, Mark and Marty, who attacked him inside the abandoned apartment. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not that well informed these days."

"WOOHP stands for World Organization Of Human Protection." explained Marty, seated next to Mark. "It's an anti-crime organization. Uses mostly gals our age too. But he's among the first few guy spies to be selected."

"This is the first time that I've heard of WOOHP taking a case that could have terrorist leanings in here too." advised Dan, massaging his forehead when Marty attacked him with a headbutt.

"I've been in the case after anonymous tip was fed to us by the Tokyo MPD." Marty explained further. "I just got here a few minutes ago after being told by Jerry."

"I have a feeling that the Center should be on the case." Mark said, now facing Dan. "Dan, go get MOM on the phone and ask her to inform WOOHP to let us take the rest of the case..."

* * *

Outskirts of Apartment Building, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

**"Mr. Krauser." **

A Japanese man, who was speaking in fluent English on a cellphone, was standing on the sidewalk adjacent of the apartment building with a group of men wearing dark black windbreakers.

**"Targets have been confirmed to enter the building. Yes, our contact within the MPD has told us about them."**

Krauser told the man his instructions. **"Eliminate those agents at once! We can't have them compromise our upcoming plans for the late afternoon."**

**"Understood, sir. I'll call you back when things are done."  
**

* * *

"So what now?" Dan asked, as he, Mark, Java and Marty walked outside of the apartment.

"We get MOM. You do that." Mark instructed, gritting his teeth. "Don't you remember?"

_Something's bad. _Mark, from the corner of his left eye, studied the group of men wearing dark black windbreakers approaching them. _It's a shame we parked a few meters away from the apartment..._

"Java see weapons..." The muscular man pointed to the windbreaker-wearing men, who were now drawing out their concealed firearms.

"SHIT! GET DOWN!" yelled Mark, who saw that their weapons consisted of HK MP5K and Israel Military Industries (IMI) Mini-Uzi submachine guns.

* * *

Inside Bokuto Police Honda Today, somewhere in Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

**"Dispatch! This is Car # 9! Gunshots are heard in the ****Ishiwara**** area! I repeat, gunshots fired from the Ishiwara area!"**

**"Car # 9! Reinforcements are on the way en route to the ****Ishiwara**** area!"**

**"Dispatch! This is Bike # 3! I'm in the ****Ishiwara**** area myself! I can go and give support!"**

"Nakajima-kun's heading there?" asked Miyuki.

**"This is Car # 7!" **Natsumi grabbed the microphone and depressed the speak button. **"We're on the way to ****Ishiwara**** ourselves too! Over!"**

**"Negative, Car # 7." **came the reply. **"You two don't have offensive weapons to take these gunmen. Wait for Counter Firearms Unit teams to arrive."**

"Natsumi." Miyuki said to her partner. "Hang on. We'll be there in a few minutes..." She then pressed the Nitro button near her dashboard. "Nitro on!"

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Ishiwara, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

Arriving on the scene, Miyuki and Natsumi saw a couple of 2000 Bokuto Station Toyota Crown squad cars and Ken's Suzuki GSX-R750 as the officers engaged with the armed gunmen just on the streets on Ishiwara after civilians were being told to evacuate by officers that were guarding a safe corridor for them to go to.

"What are you girls doing here?" Minutes later, Tokuno had emerged out of his 2001 Honda Legend had parked near the Bokuto Station cruisers alongside Sugihara. "I heard that you two were not suppose to be here."

"We're police officers." insisted Miyuki. "Aren't we suppose to help each other in any way possible?" A second later, 9mm bullets whizzed overhead, forcing the four of them to duck down.

"Tokuno-san!" Tokuno turned around to see a couple of persons who have been allowed to enter past the police tape.

"Iida-san! Aizawa-san!" greeted Sugihara, who shouted due to the increasing intensity of the gunfire. "We were suppose to meet each other at the station..."

"We know." Kyoya Iida, Shinjuku Police detective replied. "We've been told that you were sent here."

"This may not be our jurisdiction," added Eriko Aizawa, Kyoya's detective partner. "But we'd like to help."

* * *

_Dan's still covering Marty and Java back there while I'm here being a potential target for these gunmen. Hope I can get the trunk open. Now where'd the keys go?_

Crouching near the rear of the Hummer H2, Mark fumbled on the right pocket of his pants in order to get the keys for the trunk from the H2 keychain. Grabbing it after making sure the key was on his pocket, given to him by Dan, Mark unlocked the trunk and opened a large duffel bag that had a Auto Ordnance Thompson M1 Full Automatic submachine gun with his Marom Dolphin IDF Recon Vest.

"What the heck's he doing?" Ken wondered, reloading his SIG P230 JP pistol. "He's in danger."

"He's wearing his combat gear." Sugihara commented while seeing the SHADOW agent don his vest and load his M1 submachine gun.

"I'm ready to move in." Kyoya took out his Glock 17 from his shoulder holster. Eriko drew out her newly acquired Sig Sauer P229 pistol from her shoulder holster, replacing her Smith and Wesson M36 revolver.

"Sugihara." Tokuno instructed his partner. "Move in with the others as soon as there's an opening for us. Got it? I'll go and call the station about the damn reinforcements."

"Got it, Tokuno-san." Sugihara drew out his Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol, held it in a Weaver stance.

* * *

"Dan! Get near the H2 now!" yelled Mark, who began to fire his M1 at the gunmen while Dan escorted Java and Marty to safety, firing his P14-45 pistol at the gunmen to cover them.

"You alright?" Mark asked, who still fired his weapon.

"Yeah." Dan ruffled through the opened duffel bag, about to grab his stuff when 3 2000 Honda Step Wagons appeared in the area.

"What the?" Mark said, wondering who were the occupants of the Step Wagons.

* * *

"Step Wagons." murmured Ken, firing his SIG P230 JP at one of the gunmen armed with an IMI Mini-Uzi. Two shots on the chest made the man crumple on the ground. "Just like the time when Bokuto Station was under attack..."

"Ora! What do you think you two are doing?" Turning to the side, Ken saw that Miyuki had a Sun Project M40 sniper rifle with her, arguing with one of the uniformed officers from Bokuto Station's Patrol division.

"I'm doing what I can at least do." argued Miyuki, chambering a fake 7.62 NATO round into the spring rifle's chamber.

"Demo, Miyuki." insisted the officer. "Those guys have real bullets. Yours are just paint. How can you do anything to give the situation an advantage?"

"Watch me." Peering through the rifle's Unertl 10x telescope, she fired a single BB bullet that splattered on the windshield of one of the Step Wagons before rechambering another one and firing the rifle, hitting another Step Wagon with the paintball BB. The shots eventually forced all three to step. The occupants of the Step Wagons, wearing the same windbreaker as their comrades wore a while ago, emerged out and fired their Colt M4A1 carbines at the police before trying to focus their aim on Mark.

* * *

"Damn!" Dan mumbled, wearing his Blackhawk Omega Tactical Cross Draw Vest with his Auto Ordnance Thompson M1928 Full Automatic submachine gun. Already loaded with a 100-round drum magazine and holding the weapon via fore and pistol grips, the Malaysian SHADOW agent was ready. "We're pinned down! The others back on the street are trying to support us." He crouched next to the rear of the H2, while bullets continued to score dents onto the vehicle. The shots did not break the window or made further damage the H2 since it had bulletproof properties. "We need a plan..."

Mark, who was behind him, patted him on the shoulder. "I'll head to the other side and provide covering fire."

Dan nodded.

"Cover me." whispered Mark. Minutes later, he dashed to the other side of the street while the combination of gunfire coming from Dan while the Bokuto and Shinjuku officers were able to score some casualties against the gunmen. However, a patrol officer had been shot in the right shoulder and was evacuated safely. Sugihara was nearly shot when a 5.56 NATO bullet whizzed near his right cheek when he peeked from the cover of the Bokuto Police Toyota Crown engine block to get a good shot.

Now at the other side of the street taking cover with a parked 2000 Toyota Corolla as protection, Mark gave the _Flank Attack_ and the _Use Grenade _hand signals after he had pointed to himself for him to do the latter.

_Got that one. _Dan gave the thumbs up to acknowledge his hand signals.

* * *

Watching the scene of the gunbattle was a man, who had dressed up like the gunmen engaging the SHADOW agents and the local police. Only exception is that he was prone on the roof of one of the buildings nearby. Observing the battle with binoculars, the man reported in to his superiors via cellphone.

**"Mr. Wesker. The ploy has worked. Thanks to our MPD contact, we're able to slow them down a bit."**

**"Good work. The attack on the convoy's already underway. Just try to hold out for as long as you can."**

**"Understood, sir."**

After shutting off his cellphone, the man was then attacked by a metallic-like yo-yo on the back of his head so hard that he fainted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Minutes after Dan fired his M1928 submachine gun at the Step Wagons, Mark hurled an M68 fragmentation grenade that went inside one of the vehicles, taking it out of commission and several of its occupants inside with 2 gunmen wounded by the shrapnel.

"Get inside!" yelled one of the gunmen armed with a M4A1 assault rifle. Miyuki aimed her Sun Project M40 at the left eyehole of his balaclava and shot a BB paintball, temporarily blinding him.

"All right, Miyuki!" Natsumi cheered for her partner, who reloaded and fired another shot that blinded another gunman, forcing him to drop his HK MP5K submachine gun.

"Let's go!" Mark emerged out of cover after reloading his M1 submachine gun with Dan covering him. Moments later, Sugihara was the first officer to advance slowly while firing his sidearm. Kyoya and Eriko followed suit and fired their pistols while the patrol officers stayed back to offer rear support. Though the gunmen fought back valianty, it was due to the fire suppression coming from the two Center SHADOW agents that Sugihara and Kyoya were able to gun down a few of them with Eriko wounding one in the arm and waist.

"Come on! Move it!" The lead gunman hustled all survivors back to the two operational Step Wagons when he was gunned by a barrage of .45 ACP bullets coming from Dan's M1928, killing him. One of his comrades dismounted to get him inside and fired his IMI Mini-Uzi on his right hand while using his left hand to drag the corpse back to the Step Wagon. Mark saw him and fired a short burst from his M1, scoring some hits into his chest with one .45 ACP bullet penetrating his exposed neck.

"Forget them! They're dead!" yelled someone from inside the first Step Wagon, closing its sliding door and quickly departing while Sugihara and Kyoya kept firing at the fleeing vehicles from a distance. Approaching the corpses, Mark and Dan fired a single short burst from their weapons to ensure that the gunmen were dead before searching the third Step Wagon that was destroyed by Mark's tossed M68 grenade.

* * *

"That was a wrap, Mark. You seem to had more kills than me."

"Nah, I think you're improving in that department, Dan."

Leaning on their Center Hummer H2, the two SHADOW agents relaxed a bit while Java was with MOM speaking with Marty over taking over the investigation of the case from WOOHP. Nearby, Tokuno and Sugihara were with Ryosuke and Shunsuke in checking the dead bodies and the wrecked Step Wagon van.

"Mark-kun!" Miyuki called out for Mark, waving a bit beside Natsumi.

"It's Mark-kun now?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Shaddap." Mark said, walking towards Miyuki. "You better get MOM and see what happened between her and Marty." With Dan nodding, Mark approached the female officer.

"I'm glad you're alright." Miyuki smiled and placed her gloved left hand on Mark's left shoulder. "A while ago, why..."

"I shot those gunmen?" Mark asked. "It's a doctrine we SHADOW agents have been trained for. I think we got that tactic from the SAS."

"I see. I was just asking."

"Ah..." Mark nodded. "It's a good thing you and Natsumi are okay. But why did you..."

"It's part of the job." Miyuki grinned. "After all, I just couldn't stay back and do nothing." Eyeing Ken on the corner of his eye, Mark swore that the White Hawk stared at Miyuki, especially with the way she was talking to him.

"Mark!" Dan and MOM came along with Java in tow.

"Guys." Mark acknowledged.

"I've spoken to Jerry of WOOHP." began MOM. "He agrees to hand over the rest of the case that they've been doing to us, on the condition that Marty would liase with us."

"Sounds good."

"Wait." MOM listened to her headset. "There's some news that I've picked up..."

"This is bad!" Tokuno came running to the assembled group with Shunsuke and Ryonosuke. Sugihara was left behind to check on the wrecked Step Wagon. "We've got a new problem..."

"What is it?" Dan asked. The veteran detective faced the Center SHADOW agents and told them his answer.

"Tadashi Emoto had escaped from police custody."

Chapter 3 END

PS - Hey Martin Seamus McFly, hope Marty's apperance was okay with you. Least I can do is use him here for now.

For more on the hand signals depicted in this chapter, head to . . #Basics


	4. Surprise

You're Under Arrest/Taiho Shichauzo: Unusual Case

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, TBS, Pioneer LDC and TV Asahi. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters are under my jurisdiction or belong to its copyright holder.

Summary:

With the simultaneous surprise attacks on the SHADOW agents and the mysterious attack on the police convoy of Tadashi Emoto, the mystery continues to linger on who was responsible for divulging confidential information to the perpetrators? Can Sumida's finest and the covert Center SHADOW agents find out who is the mastermind for these two attacks? Will they even be able to utilize their resources to unmask who is responsible for supplying Wesker confidential police information? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: Surprise

Somewhere in the streets of Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

In the streets of Chiyoda ward, people had fled the area after two mysterious black Sikorsky UH-60A Black Hawk helicopter approached a Chiyoda Police convoy, consisting of two 2002 Nissan Cedric squad cars, a 2001 Mazda Bongo police van alongside four 2002 Honda VFR800P police motorbikes, from the rear. The convoy was escorting a prisoner from Fuchu Prison to Fuchu City when an unknown sniper fired his Heckler and Koch MSG-90 sniper rifle at the two leading motorbike officers at their heads, causing the entire convoy to stop after seeing the two leading officers collapse on the street with their bikes along.

With the convoy halted in their tracks, the first chopper deposited on the ground thirteen heavily armed figures. Outfitted with black tactical gear and black jumpsuits and armed with Colt M4A1 assault rifles and Heckler and Koch MP5A5 submachine guns, the armed men were unstoppable as they gunned down the officers inside their vehicles with a few leaving their vehicles to draw out their sidearms. The second chopper deposited Ada, Krauser and Wesker as the three Organization agents engaged the policemen too until they were dead.

The street blocks soon became a mini-war zone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Looks like we're done, guys." said Ada, who had just fired a burst from her Steyr TMP submachine gun on a wounded motorbike officer after he tried to unholster his SIG P230 JP sidearm, white smoke emitting from the barrel of her weapon. "These guys aren't any challenge." She then patted her left leg, covered in a black sneaking suit.

"Yep!" Krauser wiped his sweat from his forehead onto his black shirt and tactical vest after lifting his maroon beret from his head. Wesker eyed his Mercworx Sniper combat knife to see its blade filled with blood. "I sometimes wonder myself if Tokyo's finest can put up a decent fight for a few more minutes..."

"Had been executing the wounded on sight?" asked Wesker, adjusting his shades with his left gloved hand.

"I just did a while ago." Krauser grinned, pointing to his rear with his thumb. "One of them tried to radio for help, but I got the sucker on his right shoulder and his chest with my knife. He's not twitching anymore."

"Excuse me for a moment, Krauser." Walking towards one of the Nissan Cedric squad cars that have been heavily machine gunned, Wesker raised his silenced Heckler and Koch USP pistol towards a wounded officer reaching out to his radio microphone mounted near the dashboard. The ex-STARS Alpha commanding officer fired three shots, two hitting his chest and one on his left arm. The wounded officer then slumped on the car's steering wheel, lifeless.

"Tried to call for help." Wesker stretched his neck when one of the armed men approached Wesker.

"Sir! Package's already on board. We're good to go."

"All right!" He signalled Ada and Krauser to follow with the wailing of police sirens in the background. "Let's get out of here!"

"Better hurry." Krauser murmured. "Don't want to get caught around these parts."

"Sir!" One of the Black Hawk pilots informed Wesker after getting back inside. "I've received information that the men used to keep the Center agents busy were killed. Looks like they're speeding up the investigation."

"Doesn't matter." insisted the sunglasses-wearing man. "They've done our purpose anyway. I have no further use of them." The ex-STARS Alpha Unit commander then faced Krauser. "Krauser." Wesker called out. "How are the prototypes doing?"

"Great." Krauser replied. "We've got some that could really blend in. And I mean blend in."

"Fine." Wesker motioned to the masked men to hand him his MSG-90 sniper rifle, peeing through its ATN 2-6x68 DNS 3A riflescope and focused on the first 2002 Toyota Crown squad car that responded to the attack. "Get them dispatched out tonight, especially for the fine folks of Bokuto." Focusing the sights on the driver's forehead, Wesker fired a single 7.62 NATO bullet that went to his head, causing it to skid to the left before the other Toyota Crown squad cars smashed into it, creating a pile-up.

"It's about time we show them who's boss."

* * *

Corridor, Bokuto Police Station, Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"I don't like this. The attack in Ishiwara was meant to lessen police response on the convoy carrying Emoto to the Tokyo District Court."

"I agree. With him in the picture, there's no telling what insidious plot that the bad guys have."

Mark and Dan, after visiting the debriefing in Bokuto Station after returning back from the Ishiwara shootout had made their nerves uneasy. With Emoto in enemy custody, Metropolitan Police Department sources have informed all stations in the Greater Tokyo Area to use all available resources in hunting him down with their Special Assault Team detachment in MPD Headquarters on 24 hour standby as well. The two SHADOW agents have also found out that the dead assailants were none more than hired gunmen, similar to the ones that they've taken out during the raid on the hidden Umbrella complex.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mark ran his right hand on his black hair. "With some of the peeps at the Traffic Section out to assist Tokuno and the others, you'll never know what's gonna bump in the night..."

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Sumida, Tokyo, Japan

"Damn it!" Natsumi yawned on her seat. "Why do we have to do extra hours? I'm tired."

"Natsumi..." Miyuki reminded her friend. "After those gunmen had appeared out of nowhere, Kachou thinks that the mysterious murders and their apperance may have something to do with it."

"Fine, fine." Natsumi waved her hand. "I just hope we can bag someone so's I can watch some good TV tonight."

Watching from the roofs of the buildings in downtown Sumida, a creature roared out before its skin faded into nothing and jumping from one roof to the other, following Miyuki Honda Today.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Dan asked, using the Motorola MW800's custom satellite tracking program that Center R&D made.

"Positive." Mark replied, driving the Hummer H2. "Use the satellite's ECHELON system to track down Miyuki's Today."

"Sure feels good for MOM to implement this as part of her modernization program." Typing commands on the MW800, it showed a screen where Miyuki's Today was with a small screen showing her position relative to their own. "Got it. It's only 10 kilometers from us."

"We'd better hurry!" Accelearting the SUV further, Mark made the H2 do a sharp turn to the right turn before accelerating straight. _Why do I feel something's lurking out there? _"Good thing streets are empty at this time of night."

_Will we be there in time?_

* * *

"I don't think anything's going to happen later on." For 2 minutes, Natsumi ranted on about how it was unfair for them to continue having extra hours on their weekday shift. "Maybe we'll all see someone trying to walk home after that..."

"Er, that's great, Natsumi." Miyuki swore that she would recommend to let Natsumi see a psychiatrist while trying to concentrate on her driving. "Eh?"

"Something up?" Natsumi asked, before Miyuki swore that she saw something materialize out of nowhere in the middle of the road. "What the!"

"Oh no!" Miyuki executed a brake spin to the right, making tire tracks on the road. It was a good thing that for this time of night, not much cars are out since the unknown identities of the mysterious serial killers have scared most people from going out at night.

"What is that?" Miyuki shivered on her seat. "Is that a monster?"

"Monster or not, I'll show it who's boss!" Rifling her hand through the back compartment, Natsumi wielded her baseball bat and exited the Today, confronting the unknown entity.

"Natsumi! Don't do it! You could get killed!" implored Miyuki.

"Hey big and ugly! You wanna mess with Bokuto's finest? Then try this person for size!" Charging towards the creature that materialized out of nowhere, Natsumi swinged her bat and was about to clobber it when the creature simply roared and executed a backfist that knocked her out cold.

"Natsumi!" Miyuki yelled, rifling through the driver's door pocket for an airgun that could at least incapacitate it. _Oh god! Oh god! I can't believe it... I'm seeing a real-life monster in front of my eyes.  
_

* * *

When the H2 arrived in the scene, the two agents saw Miyuki shakily firing her Tokyo Marui M92F pistol. So far, her efforts were of no use since the paint BBs splattered on the creature's chest only made it angrier at her.

"The hell? She's firing at the thing from outside her Today!" Dan yelled, quickly jumping out of the SUV after quickly ejecting his seat belt and opening his door.

"Miyuki! Get back!" Likewise, Mark too was able to exit from his H2 quicker than Dan. He dashed towards Miyuki while he was zipping the collar of his Armored Machine Suit, activating its artificial muscles and making his reflexes faster than a normal human would move his limbs. Within minutes, Mark charged towards the creature, which had its claw above the frightened officer and was about to slash her when he made a leap over Miyuki's shoulders and executed a hard kick onto the creature's chest.

"Eiyah!" The creature was forced to move back away from him due to Mark's strong kick utilized on him.

"Miyuki." Dan approached her from the side, Para Ordnance P14-45 pistol on hand. "It's not safe here. We have to go." Taking her by the arm, Miyuki could watch as Mark went hand-to-hand against the unknown monster until the two were near the H2.

* * *

"Miyuki... Gotta help her." groaned Natsumi, trying to feel for her bat when a hand grabbed hers instead.

"Not today, Natsumi. You look beat." Squinting her eyes, Natsumi was able to see who was talking to her.

"Shoji-kun..." She whispered, smiling at him. "When did you..."

"In the afternoon." Shoji said, seated next to her near the H2 parked by Mark. "Was about to surprise you. I passed by on the way to the local 7-Eleven and grab something to eat when I saw this _thing _fighting against someone."

"I'll leave you with them." informed Dan, rushing back to assist Mark by firing his P14-45 pistol at the creature, which didn't sustain any major injuries from the .45 ACP bullets, after assisting Natsumi to safety.

"Goodness!" Natsumi tried to get up, but the backfist attack she sustained merely gave her a headache. "Miyuki..."

"She's fine." Shoji insisted. "She's right here with me, but a bit shaken up."

_That's right. Miyuki has a fear of anything that can't be explained by science. _Natsumi thought, seeing Miyuki sit on the ground with her legs near her chest.

* * *

Dodging the slashes meant for him, Mark dashed in front of it and executed a roundhouse kick after leaping forward, dazing the creature for a bit. In frustration, the creature began to turn invisible.

_It turned invisible? Damn! _Mark then felt the air breeze increase around him. _But it's moving fast, trying to confuse me..._

Using his psychic sense, Mark then used a side kick to his left, kicking the invisible creature. It was then knocked down against a tree, forcing it to materialize.

* * *

"How did he?" Miyuki was amazed to see how Mark was able to figure out where the creature was hiding.

"I did hear about a person being able to sense his opponent if he studied the air breeze around him." Shoji answered, hiding near the H2. "Of course, I've read it from a magazine, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Masaka..." Natsumi was amazed as well. "I have to learn that from him. Maybe I can catch that damned Strikeman one day..."

* * *

"Damnit!" Dan keep running tracks with the creature while firing his P14-45 before the slide was ejected back, forcing him to reload.

"Ha!" Doing a high kick, Mark merely forced the creature to make him its target to give Dan time to completely reload his pistol. "Come on!"

Growling at the SHADOW agent, the creature merely did slashes when Mark drew out his FN Five-Seven pistol from his Desantis shoulder holster.

"Dan, now!" The two agents, standing together before the creature, dashed away from it and did two simultaneous combat rolls before Dan was prone on the ground while Mark knelt beside him. Together, they opened fire on the creature multiple times on its chest area.

"Damn!" Mark was angry to see even 5.7mm ammo did only little damage to it, ejecting its magazine. "Even 5.7 ammunition didn't do anything against it!"

"Shit!" Dan halted firing when the creature was dashing towards them with claws at the ready. "No time to change mags!"

_Kisama! No time for the Five-Seven! Better use this! _Dropping his Five-Seven on the ground, Mark clenched his gloved left hand and stretched his left arm before flexing his left hand's fingers. Fiber wires shot out of the glove and entangled around the creature's limbs and body.

"Now is the end of you!" Tugging the wires entangled on the creature, Mark pulled them with his clenched left hand and his right hand while using a certain amount of force, causing it to be sliced into pieces when it tried to move.

* * *

"Good work, you guys." Tokuno grinned at the exhausted SHADOW agents as Center HAZMAT experts clad in NBC suits began to systematically dispose of the dead creature's decapitated body parts. Nearby, Miyuki was being spoken to by Kachou while emergency crews were taking Natsumi's unconscious body to a stretcher with Shoji beside her.

"Any news?" asked Dan, yawning.

"We were able to interrogate some of the armed gunmen we've captured the last time." replied Ryosuke. "We're already asking HQ to assist us in tracking down the said location after you guys helped us crack one of them."

"That's good to hear." Mark said. "By the way, how's Miyuki holding up?"

"She's fine." insisted Tokuno. "A bit shaken up, but fine. I believe that she'll go home for tonight after what she's been through."

* * *

Watching the scene nearby, a purple-haired girl with a brown trenchcoat merely observed what had transpired from a nearby alley. Seeing that it was over, she walked away with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Entrance, Apartment Safehouse, Koto, Tokyo, Japan

"That was close. I'd say we call this a night." said Mark, who unlocked the door to their apartment safehouse while they were still working on the case.

"I agree. Let's eat first before we clean up..." Dan agreed before spotting someone in the living area. "I think we've got ourselves uninvited people."

"You're probably right..." Mark drew out his Five-Seven with Dan holding his P14-45. The two hugged the wall near the entrance leading to the living room. In swift precision, the two aimed at the inside of the room to see two familiar visitors.

"MOM? What's she doing here?" Dan asked, lowering his P14-45. Minutes later, Mark gestured to him to holster his sidearm.

"Is she here because..." Mark was about to ask, when MOM answered for the two agents.

"Miyuki will be staying here since her partner's recuperating." said MOM, Miyuki standing next to her.

"Is she guarded?" asked Dan.

"No need to worry." MOM nodded. "Tokyo MPD's having some of their people there. I've asked some of our SHADOWs to keep an eye on them too."

"Alright, MOM." replied Mark. "We'll make sure she's okay."

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

"Jin." The same purple-haired girl had a call on her cellphone. "It looks like we were able to determine who was the cop-killer lately. Turns to be some science experiment having a field day."

"Knew that one, Saki." replied Jin. "I'll get back to you on what's the next course of action."

"Got it."

* * *

"It's a shame that we have to flee."

Wesker, standing with Ada, Krauser and the newly freed Tadashi Emoto, watched as armed guards were dismantling various computers with some being destroyed by firing their silenced firearms on them.

"At this rate," Ada suggested. "Only half of the facility will be dismantled before the police shows up."

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Ada." Krauser sided with Wesker's decision to quickly destroy anything that would incriminate their presence in the area.

"I must say," Tadashi adjusted his glasses. "you people must have some good reasons to free me during my transfer to attend my trial when my police escorts were ambushed."

"My organization, you see," Wesker smirked at the ex-detective. "wants people who have great talent such as yourself. You could be a big contributor."

"Contributor to what?"

Wesker smirked at Emoto even more. "The revival of a brand new Umbrella Corporation."

* * *

Bedroom, Apartment Safehouse, Koto, Tokyo, Japan

"Thank you for putting up with me." Miyuki said, thanking Mark for allowing her to stay.

"No problem." Mark said. "Actually, I was the one who suggested that you should stay here for the meantime until the case can be solved."

"Oh." Miyuki replied. "In that case, thanks a lot."

"Nothing at all." Mark smiled at the officer, peeking at the curtains to make sure no one was watching the safehouse.

"Ano..." Miyuki began, patting the area next to her when she sat on the bed a while ago. "Can you sit here? I'd like to talk to you."

"What would you like to talk about?" The SHADOW agent sat down next to the black-haired officer.

"I'd like to thank you..." Miyuki began before wrapping her arms around Mark's waist from behind, laying her head against his back. "for saving me a while ago."

"Miyuki..." Mark felt his cheeks turn red at the sudden contact.

"Let me finish." insisted Miyuki, her head still resting on his back. "When I first saw you in Bokuto a few days ago, I was glad to see you since we parted in good terms."

"Er..." Mark didn't know what to do, except to allow Miyuki to have her way.

"But I felt something, something that was different." Miyuki whispered, feeling her heart beat more rapidly by the minute. "I thought it was due to the fact that I was able to talk to you as a friend. But after what happened a while ago..."

_What the heck is Miyuki trying to imply here?_

"I don't what I felt back there," Miyuki began to smile, using her fingers to smoothen out Mark's stomach while having her head resting on his back. "but I felt like I had a hero who risked his life to save me. For that, I should thank you."

With those words, Miyuki held the teen's shoulders and gently turned him around to face her.

"Miyuki, wait..." These were the only words that escaped from Mark's mouth before Miyuki had softly pressed her own lips against his. The SHADOW operative couldn't it, but allow the woman to kiss him as much as she likes.

_Oh kami! I'm actually enjoying this... _Miyuki continued to have her way with Mark, kissing him softly while having her right hand hold his head from behind and her left hand gripping his right shoulder gently.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

"Bad news, Wesker!"

Calling the blonde Organization operative in a port area somewhere in the Greater Tokyo Area, Wesker seemed to be troubled when Krauser called for him.

"Our guy in the Tokyo MPD's got some juicy stuff for us."

"I'm listening, Krauser." Wesker briefly removed his shades to rub his eyes before donning them again.

"Their top brass is already preparing to mobilize their Special Assault Team units to raid this place in a day or two."

"Then we'd better hurry." Wesker replied. "How are things back there?"

"A little bit fine." Krauser shrugged a bit. "Half of the computers and all are destroyed. At least most of them are non-operational. "

"And the others?" Wesker then asked the muscular man.

"We could only take care of that starting tomorrow. The technicians ran a problem while conducting data transfer of the combat data the experimental Hunters with their chameleon-like ability. It should take an hour or so before we can restore data transfering again soon, Wesker. "

Wesker glared at Krauser. "Then, make it quick."

"Gotcha."

* * *

Bedroom, Apartment Safehouse, Koto, Tokyo, Japan

_I don't believe this..._

Staring at the unfamiliar ceilling above him, Mark was lying on a king-size with his blanket on him.

_Why can't I sleep..._

Turning his head to the side, Mark saw Miyuki's gentle expression while she slept. It never left her face as she was sleeping.

Hearing the Nokia 6800 gently vibrate on the side table, issued to him by MOM, Mark took it and read its text message. Having read its contents, he booted the phone off and went back to sleep.

"Mark-kun." Miyuki whispered, a bit awake. "Did I disturb you?"

"No." Mark shook his head. Miyuki then embraced him, moving close to him. "About the..."

"I just want to let you know..." Mark swore that Miyuki, when she was groggy for waking up from her sleep, sounded sultry. "I never regretted kissing you a while ago."

"Miyuki." Mark whispered before Miyuki had pressed her lips against his again. _Don't know if it's just me or do guys get kissed by the same woman twice in their lifetime?_

* * *

Later on, Miyuki was fast asleep with a smile adorning her face again. Mark has still not slept at all, for something was bothering him a bit.

_MOM said they've found the place where the things were coming from. According to our intel, it's from a semi-abandoned warehouse in the port area in Greater Tokyo. Thing is, they'll tell that one to me and Dan tomorrow morning._

Staring at Miyuki sleeping next to him, Mark sighed a bit as he began to shut his eyes.

_Anyway, Natsumi's suppose to be out of the hospital by tomorrow and the raid should bring an end to those danged creature sightings in Tokyo. I don't know if it'll bring an end in my opinion._

Looking at Miyuki's sleeping form again, Mark was filled with determination in tomorrow's upcoming raid.

_No! I don't want Miyuki or any Japanese law enforcer to suffer anymore. Especially for her. _Clenching his left hand tightly into a fist, Mark made a solemn promise to himself.

_I promise that I'll personally end this crisis in Tokyo once and for all!_

Chapter 4 END


	5. Battle

You're Under Arrest/Taiho Shichauzo: Unusual Case

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of You're Under Arrest are under the copyright of Kosuke Fujishima, Kodansha, Studio DEEN, TBS, Pioneer LDC and TV Asahi. All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon. All characters of Resident Evil are under the copyright of Capcom. All other characters are either under my jurisdiction or to its copyright holder.

Summary:

With a potential lead to end the case that has plagued Japan's law enforcement community, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police had begun plans to raid a warehouse, believed to be the hideout of the mysterous creatures that have killed several Japanese police officers. Can Tokyo's finest, with the help from the Center, bring an end to this crisis? Stay tune to this chapter for the conclusion of Unusual Case.

Chapter 5: Battle

Outskirts of Unknown Warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

Now fully armed again for the final assault, Mark sighed after closing the Hummer H2 trunk.

"Now is the last step to end this crisis."

* * *

_"Listen up." MOM informed Mark and Dan. "After the MPD has interrogated the suspect, we've got a target location based on the warehouse area in the Ōta ward."_

_"Are the suspects in here?" asked Dan._

_"We don't know." MOM replied. "Which is why you two have the job of leading the assault and get anything crucial to this investigation."  
_

* * *

"Greetings, young one."

Turning around, Mark saw that Natsumi and Saori were accosting a foreign woman who had crossed over the police line.

"Ma'am." Natsumi said in English. "Civilians aren't suppose to be in here. It's too dangerous."

"Iya." Mark raised a hand, titling his SO19 ballcap to slightly cover his face. "I know who she is. Rose, the Italian psychic."

"I'm surprised that you know me." Rose grinned.

"Skip it." Mark sighed. "What do you want?"

"I had a fortune done yesterday." Rose said, showing off the death card. "You'll have some trouble along the way initially, but you'll be able to achieve your goal."

Mark sneered at her. "Is this a threat?"

"No." Rose shook her head. "Just advise."

* * *

Watching nearby, Saki was on the phone with Jin, asking on her role in the case.

**"Saki." **said Jin. **"We're still investigating the leak from the MPD. So your job of tailing where the hired gunmen came from is done for now."**

**"What?" **replied Saki. **"I'm not just going to stand around her and do nothing."**

**"Leave now." **instructed Jin. **"Those were the instructions given to me. You either follow them or I have to restrain you."**

* * *

Somewhere inside the warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"How are things outside?" Wesker said, as several armed men were opening a manhole cover.

"Bad." Krauser replied. "Seems that the Special Assault Team's outside with some special guests."

"I see." Wesker answered, walking towards the now opened manhole. "I want you to release the last prototypes and get combat data as much as possible. Hold them off until Ada and I can get to the chopper that we secured for extraction."

Krauser grinned. "That means I get to kill someone today."

"Exactly." Wesker grinned even more that Krauser. "Just make sure to keep our guests entertained."

* * *

Outskirts of Unknown Warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"Guess everyone knows the plan." Removing his ballcap, Mark wore a black balaclava and had walked towards MOM, alongside Dan and a small number of SRS operatives. Detectives Tokuno, Sugihara, Arisugawa and Okabayashi were donned in kevlar vests. Most of Bokuto Station's traffic personnel, except Miyuki since she was designated to communications, were keeping the area near the warehouse clear of civilian vehicles.

"Detective Tokuno." addressed MOM. "I'd like my guys to lead the assault first before allowing any of your people in. We'll make sure that these _things _are taken care of."

"I understand." replied Tokuno while whispering to Sugihara.

"Boys." MOM addressed Mark and Dan, clad in their tactical vests and readily armed. "Head inside and collect any data that may help us solve this case."

"Do we arrest anyone?" asked Dan, armed with his Franchi G41A2 assault rifle. Mark, on the other hand, had his IMI CTAR-21 assault rifle.

"Yes." MOM nodded. "But leave the rest to the Tokyo MPD and the others. We'll at least give them credit for the arrests."

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"Looks clear." said Sugihara, his Heckler and Koch P2000 pistol at the ready.

"I don't know." began Okabayashi, gripping his Glock 21C pistol. "Seems all quiet..."

"For a surprise attack." ended Arisugawa, armed with his Smith and Wesson Sigma 40P pistol. "Guess you could be right."

"Scan the area for anything." instructed Dan, kneeling and aiming his Franchi G41A2. The other helmeted and masked SRS operatives knelt down, with other still standing and aiming their Heckler and Koch G36K assault rifles at any direction nearby.

_I can hear the hearbeat of something nearby... but I can't see them. _Mark began to scrutinize the area much further, steadily placing his gloved left index finger on the CTAR-21's trigger guard.

"HRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Shit!" Mark scanned the perimeter for any signs of the _creature _that he fought last night. Until two of _them _appeared near some SRS operatives and slashed their chests with their claws.

"What the hell are they?" yelled Okabayashi, firing his Glock 21C at one of them.

"Damn." Tokuno sneered, emptying his Smith and Wesson M60 at another. "These things are just like in the movies!"

"Crap!" Dan focused the sights of his Franchi G41A2 at another creature that just materialized, preparing to slash at him. "These things keep coming!"

* * *

Somewhere inside the warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"Mr. Krauser." informed one of the scientists, who had blonde hair and was speaking in a French accent. "All the surviving prototypes have been released."

"Excellent." Krauser then snapped his fingers. The armed men, wearing balaclavas and PASGT helmets, took aim with their Heckler and Koch MP5K submachine guns at the scientists.

"Mr. Krauser?" said the same scientist, wondering what was going on.

"I've been given orders to dispose of you people so's we can't leave a trail." As Krauser walked out towards the exit, he then gave his orders.

"You heard what Mr. Wesker said a while ago in the briefing. Kill them all and make sure to destroy anything that would incriminate our presence here."

Sounds of gunfire were heard moments later.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"How do we take them down?" Arisugawa shouted, firing his Smith and Wesson Sigma 40P. Moments ago, the two creatures that materialized after being invisible were joined by four more, making the odds harder as three platoon of SRS operatives were having casualties fast.

"Somebody! Get a grenade!" yelled Mark, who had emptied his magazine from his CTAR-21 at one of the creatures, drilling 5.56 NATO bullets into it until it began to walk slowly towards him. Seeing an opening, Mark dropped his rifle and flexed his gloved hands, activating fiber wires to ensnare the creature by holding it on its limbs before pulling his arms to the side, decapitating it.

"Grenade!" yelled one of the SRS operatives, moments before claws were thrusted into his chest, killing him instantly after tossing an M68 fragmentation grenade. It explode after landing near two of the unknown monsters, killing them while seriously wounding another.

"Come on, yeah!" sneered Dan, emptying his G41A2 at the wounded monster before ducking to avoid a horizontal claw swipe from another and using the rifle's buttstock as a melee weapon against it.

Soon enough, more of the creatures materialized out of thin air and more M68s were tossed out, giving the Center agents and the detectives the opportunity to finish them off.

"Argh!" grunted Sugihara, who was injured on his left arm after a claw slash attack foiled when he sidestepped. Arisugawa assisted him in retreating with two SRS operatives firing their G36K rifles to cover their escape.

"Get him out of here!" yelled Tokuno, who was reloading his Smith and Wesson M60 revolver with Okabayashi covering him.

"Flashbang!" yelled Mark, who had reloaded his CTAR-21 rifle and fired at another creature that turned visible at the head, turning it into simply flesh and blood. When the flashbangs were again tossed towards the surviving monsters, the SRS operatives began to fire at the creatures on their heads after turning away to avoid the blinding light that came from the said devices. Dan reloaded his G41A2 and crouched before firing his weapon into their legs, crippling them before shooting them rapidly in the head. Mark, on the head, used the fiber wires on his gloves to execute the creatures, including decapitation of their bodies in unison with the Armored Machine Suit's fast speed and reflexes bestowed on him.

* * *

Tokyo MPD Command Post, Outskirts of Unknown Warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"What happened?" Kachou yelled, seeing Sugihara being tended to by emergency workers.

"He was slashed by one of those creatures near the warehouse." said one of the emergency workers, treating Sugihara's wounds.

"It was true, sir." Arisugawa added, reloading his Sigma 40P. "We've got some casualties so far, but they're minimal."

"Goodness." whispered Miyuki, seeing several wounded CRS operatives being able to escape the warehouse while fresh reinforcements were sent in to battle the same creature that Miyuki encountered last night.

More explosions and automatic gunfire were heard from inside the warehouse before it became silence in 2 minutes.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"All done." Mark huffed, seeing the bullet-ridden corpses of the monsters that he and the Bokuto detectives had killed alongside the SRS. Nearby, some of the wounded operatives were being treated for their injuries.

"What were those things?" Tokuno said, kicking the dead monster that had its limbs decapitated by Mark's fiber wired-gloves, leaving half of its body. "It's just too sick."

"Reminds of the late science fiction marathons I've used to watch." Dan sighed, reloading his G41A2.

"What a surprise." Everyone noticed Krauser, wearing a black shirt, American Woodland camo pants and ALICE Web Belt and Belt Suspenders with a maroon beret on. "Looks like they've been a real match for ya."

"Dan." Mark slinged his CTAR-21 and motioned him towards the warehouse. "Get Tokuno and the others to raid the warehouse."

"What about you?" Dan asked.

"I can take care of myself." Mark, eyeing Krauser from under his black balaclava and a green Swiss Infantry beret, drew out his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 Knife from his vest. "Go."

* * *

Somewhere inside the warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"Are they destroyed?" One of the armed men asked, reloading his MP5K submachine gun.

"All scientific equipment's destroyed." said another. "We should be able to destroy the computers next."

"Hey!" A masked man was inside, panting. "Police and some kid's broke inside! We have to hurr-!" His words had ended after he was shot with a burst of gunfire.

"Shit!" Chambering a single 9mm bullet on his MP5K, the armed man gestured to the others to divide themselves. One group began to infiltrate outside towards the computer room while another began to open fire against the SRS operatives and the armed detectives in order to hold them off.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"So we meet again at last..." Krauser grinned, having his Mercworx Sniper knife at the ready.

"Jack Krauser." sneered Mark, holding his Fairbarn Sykes Commando knife. "Formerly of the 82nd Airborne Division and fought in Afghanistan before dying in your supposed accident."

"My, my." Krauser tossed his knife up and down. "You know so much about me since we've last met."

"What are you talking about?" Mark brought his knife closer to his face.

"I could spare you the details." grinned the blonde man before charging the SHADOW agent. "But right now, we've got to fight!"

"That I can agree on!"

Moments later, the two clashed with each other with their combat knives.

* * *

Somewhere inside the warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"Move it!" yelled Dan, taking cover behind a metal shipping crate, using it as cover while firing his G41A2 to engage a couple of the armed men. After hitting them, the two had dissolved into nothing.

"What the hell?" Dan said. "They dissolved..."

"Am I seeing things?" remarked one of the SRS operators, kneeling down to reload his G36K rifle. "They melted into some kinda puddle..."

"I don't know about that part." replied his colleague, _killing _the other masked men after firing a burst from his G36K rifle. "But you're right, they seem to melt when we hit them with bullets."

"Is their anything we have to secure in this place?" asked Tokuno, who was beside Dan, laying some cover fire for the SRS operators.

"I did hear them mention something about a computer room needed to be terminated." Dan replied, signalling to some SRS operators to seize the computer room. "It's ahead of us, but we've under heavy fire. We only managed to kill a few of them."

"I hope we can get there in time..." Tokuno said, turning his head to see Okabayashi fire his Glock 21C, crouching near the metal shipping crate alongside some SRS operatives firing their G36K rifles.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"Hah!" yelled Mark, swinging his knife vertically to avoid a knife stab attack from Krauser. During the fight, Mark was forced to drop his CTAR-21 due to possible interference in his fighting against Krauser.

"So." huffed Krauser, keeping his grin up. "You're still good, just like the way I've seen you before."

"What the hell are you talking about, Krauser?" Mark became furious at his remarks, engaging his opponent in another knife slashing stalemate.

"You should know yourself, my boy." Krauser lunged his knife at his opponent, only for Mark to execute a foot sweep. Before Mark could stab him, Krauser kicked him in his chest and leaped back on his feet.

"Oh yeah?" Seeing Krauser charge at him, Mark zipped left and right to mask his ninjitsu teleportation techniques. When he was on his left side, Mark executed a vicious double roundhouse kick. The strong force of the kick sent Krauser spiralling onto the ground.

* * *

Airspace, near Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

A black Sikorsky UH-60A Black Hawk helicopter was approaching the warehouse, making sure that the police did not spot their approach.

"Looks like a fight's going on, sir." One of the Black Hawk's pilots informed Wesker.

"Take us down." Wesker ordered. "We need to pick him up."

"Sir." insisted the co-pilot. "The police are down there. They could shoot us while we try to secure him."

"All we need to do is to provide cover fire for him to get inside the chopper." Wesker gave a stare at the co-pilot. "And that will be all..."

"Yes, sir." Somehow, the pilot and co-pilot wondered if there was a chance for an alternative and less dangerous job as they were in right now.

* * *

Unknown Warehouse Perimeter, Ōta, Tokyo

"You put up a pretty good fight." Krauser lunged at him at various parts, including the chest area where the heart is found, only to be blocked by Mark, when he did slashes to drive Krauser's knife blade away from him. "I'm impressed..."

"This is only child's play." sneered Mark. "Nothing compared to this!" With his combat knife held on his left hand, Mark flexed his right to launch fiber wires at Krauser's combat knife, taking it away from him.

"Damn..." Krauser now was at a disadvantage. Without his knife and any firearms, Krauser was much like a sitting duck.

Until the sounds of a helicopter hovering nearby were heard, accompanied with the sounds of automatic gunfire emitting from Ada's Steyr TMP submachine gun. Two armed men inside the Black Hawk were also shooting at Mark with their Colt M4A1 assault rifles, alternating their fire to keep police officers busy from firing at them too.

"Crap!" Charging towards his discarded CTAR-21 rifle, Mark opened fire on the chopper while the crew inside picked up Krauser. Strafing around the chopper and firing bursts of 5.56 NATO bullets, two of the armed men dissolved into puddles after being struck by gunfire coming from Mark's CTAR-21.

"I'll take care of this." grunted Wesker. Taking one of the M4A1s on the chopper's cabin floor with Krauser already inside, he focused the rifle's sights at Mark's chest. Squeezing the rifle's trigger with his right index finger, Wesker watched as 5.56 NATO bullets fired from the M4A1 made short work on the SHADOW agent in a matter of minutes after watching him collapse on the ground.

"He's down!" Krauser called to the pilots. "Get us out of here!" After Krauser told the pilots, the Black Hawk quickly departed from the area before more gunfire from SAT operatives could occur.

* * *

Center Medical Bay, Outskirts of Unknown Warehouse, Ōta, Tokyo

"Urgh..." Mark slowly regained consciousness. Feeling a hand touching his right shoulder, the dazed SHADOW agent opened his eyes to see that it was Miyuki.

"Miyuki..." whispered the dazed SHADOW agent.

"Don't try to get up." Miyuki held his shoulders, forcing Mark to lie back on the cot. "I saw that you were shot." began the policewoman, worry in her tone. "But how did you..."

"Survive." MOM entered the tent, accompanied by Dan. "Apparently, let's say that his suit is special." grinned the head of the Center.

"Anything?" Mark asked, sitting up with Miyuki helping him.

"We were able to recover half of the computer's in the warehouse since more than half of them were machinegunned and blown up with frag grenades." replied Dan. "Very sneaky of them..."

"Aaaa..." Mark gritted his teeth. _Bastards, trying to eliminate evidence against them._

"It'll take a while to find out what kind of data those computers were holding," advised MOM. "though we were able to do some initial analysis on the data that they had. We also found several statis chambers empty. Most likely where the creatures were confined."

"Really?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently those things that you fought with are codenamed Hunters." said MOM, sighing.

_Hunters, huh? _Mark then asked, "So what's next?"

"HAZMAT units are taking the body parts of those Hunters for research and analysis." MOM answered. "At this rate, I'm afraid the case is closed for now."

"Is that it?" Mark fumed.

"Better take a rest for now. You'll need it." MOM then left the medical bay tent with Dan to leave Miyuki and Mark alone.

"What does this all mean?" sighed Mark, lying on the cot.

"Daijobu." Miyuki smiled when she held his right hand. "I'll be here to help you on the way."

"Arigato." Mark replied. It made Miyuki smile at him.

"Miyuki!" Natsumi and Ken came inside the tent, forcing Miyuki to release her hold on Mark's right hand. "Oh there you are."

"Something up?" asked Miyuki.

"Nothing." Ken shook her head, cheeks turning red when he was talking to her. "It's j-just that we've been called by Kachou for a meeting later on."

"All right." Miyuki nodded. "Thanks."

"Catch you guys later." Natsumi winked at Mark before leaving the tent with Ken, leaving Miyuki alone with Mark again.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan

"The situation is not good."

Nicholai Zinoviev, one of the last remaining Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasures Service (UBCS) commander, was in hiding somewhere in the country after numerous law enforcement services had moved in on various Umbrella branches in numerous countries, not leaving Japan out.

"With the police and intelligence services moving in on us, it's not good to stay hidden in one place for too long."

"Sir!" A voice shouted inside the radio room. "We're been contacted."

"By who?" The Russian asked.

"Don't know, but he claims that he knows you personally."

Taking the headset from the radio controller, Nicholai donned and spoke through its mouthpiece.

**"Who am I speaking to on the other end of this line?"**

**"Don't you remember me, Nicholai. So frugal of you."**

**"Wesker." **Nicholai whispered, remembering the man who was responsible for the Spencer Mansion disaster. **"So the rumors of you defecting from Umbrella are true. Why are you contacting me?"**

**"Despite leaving Umbrella," **explained Wesker. **"I'd still like to give an ex-colleague some assistance, if you wouldn't mind of course."**

_Does he meant that? Does Wesker actually want to help us in this predicament? I don't know. But in this case, I may as well take a chance._**  
**

**"All right." **sighed Nicholai. **"I'm listening."**

**"Good." **Wesker smirked on the other line. **"I have some ideas in mind..."**

THE END?

PS - This will be continued. No title yet, but it'll be in the Martin Mystery section. So check it out, folks.


End file.
